You're safe and sound, now
by xForeverwithyoux
Summary: A Haysilee story 3 I just love them Read it won't be a waste of time I promise you. I suck at summaries it's better on the inside, it's like a oneshot but it has different places and times.


I hear her walk away her feet quiet but I can hear them still because I'm waiting for them to come running back to me. What I'm I thinking Maysilee won't come back to me why would she come back to me in these horrible Hunger Games. I kick a rock in frustration and look at the cliff. How hard would it be to jump off and just die… just die? I'm about to turn away when the rock I kicked bounces back up and lands next to my foot. I laugh my icy laugh and suppress a smile. I grab a larger rock and throw it down the cliff it comes back up and lands in my hand. I wonder what Maysilee is doing right now. I hope she is still alive, I hope. I know she is. I'm about to throw another rock for fun when I hear a scream.

The voice or scream is so familiar, because it's Maysilee's. Maysilee is in trouble. I throw down the rock and run to where the scream was happening. I skid in a stop about a mile to see a final amount of pink birds finish slicing their big beaks into her neck.  
My voice catches and just as the birds starts flying off I run to Maysilee. I slide onto the ground and grab her and hold her closely.  
"It's going to be okay" I whisper but who's kidding she's going to die and I don't want her last thought of me being a lair. She's chocking on her blood I can see that in the way see's trying to breathe. She can't speak I can see that easily. I move strands of her hair away from her face and her blue eyes yell FEAR, pain and love but she doesn't try to cry. I try to remember her not in the games in the sweet shop where I used to buy sweets for Erin (little brother) from her. She was safer there instead of being here. I feel pressure on my hand and I see that her bloody hand is holding mine tightly; I don't bother trying to find her other hand.  
"Maysilee" I whisper, "Never forget that I love you."  
Her blue eyes light up and I can see the fear has lost sight and a bloody smile presses on her pale face.  
Her eyes start rolling up, she tries to squeeze my hand but she can't do it and her eyes roll all the way up. Her hand goes limp in mine and I try to keep a straight face.  
I press my lips on her forehead and I let some tears roll off my face onto hers. I lean up and I see her token pinned on her tee-shirt. I quickly unpin it from her tee-shirt and press it tightly in my hand. I stare at her supplies, all she has is that blow-gun that only she knew how to use now that she had to get different ammo and her bag has nothing in it. I shove the bag onto her and I'm about to get up and leave when I see what her other hand was doing. In the dirt was:

_I love you too, Hay _

I guess she never finished writing my name. I close her eyelids and I quickly get up still holding tightly on the Mockingjay pin. I turn around and I walk away to the cliff again not letting go off her token, the pin.

After returning home

I requested to see Atlanta first when I got home, even before my mother and Erin. The peacekeepers told me to wait in the Justice Building in the room where I said my goodbyes. They gave me a cookie from the baker and fresh milk from the goat man. Then they left to get Atlanta. I still had the pin in a bag so similar to my arena bag it's like they copied it or it's the same one.

I take the time they're away to eat my cookie slowly and stare at the Mockingjay on the pin. After a while I place the rest of the cookie on the table next to me and I take sips of my cold goat milk. There's a knock on my door as I'm about to take my final sip of the milk.  
"May I come in?" an unfamiliar voice says.  
"Yes" I yell. A girl that reminds me of Maysilee walks through the door, I thought I was ready but I aren't. She comes and sits opposite from me; I can just see the pinks birds slicing her neck and the blood dripping down her neck. I shake my head quickly.  
"Haymitch?" The girl asks. I nod.

She places her hand slowly on my hand. I finish my milk and I lick my lips.  
"You wanted to see me" She says. I nod.  
"You are Maysilee's sister" I say and she nods not crying yet which also reminds me of my Maysilee. "Well, I'm really her twin" and I know I'm talking to Atlanta. She's not crying yet which confuses me she was the weak one out of them.  
"Well I have her token" I whisper. I reach on the ground where I think I dropped it when she grabbed my hand and shove the pin into her hands. That's when she starts crying, first softly and then a lot and loudly.  
"I miss her so much, I thought she was going to win she was so strong" Atlanta says through sobs.  
Maysilee's voice comes from my mind.

'_If I die I want you to take my token and give it to Atlanta in person._'

"Thank you" Atlanta says again and again through her sobs.  
"Where did you bury Maysilee?" I ask.  
"Forgotten Tributes graves" is all Atlanta says before going back to sobbing hugging the pin tightly. I slowly get up I give her the rest of the cookie and I leave her in that room crying unlike Maysilee who would be strong.

After Dinner in the Tribute burial grounds

I make my way to the back of the graveyard to the tributes this year. I see little Star (other girl tribute), Thom (the other boy tribute) and finally Maysilee whose grave has been covered in flowers.  
"I gave your Mockingjay pin to Atlanta like I promised" I whisper as I kneel down on her grave.  
"I love you Maysilee." I say and I trace that in the dirt next to her tombstone and I put a heart around it.  
_"You're safe and sound, now"_


End file.
